to have, to hold
by justjoy
Summary: It's silly, but Yui will later wish that she'd thought to record the moment on camera.


for the prompt: "I'm pregnant.", Yui and Kansuke.

* * *

"Uehara!" barks Kansuke, his crutch beating a steady rhythm of _thump_ s against the floor as he storms his way into the bullpen, sending most of its occupants scrambling for cover. "What is the meaning of this?"

Yui sets down the case report she'd been reading and pushes back her chair, standing as he reaches her desk. "Yamato-keibu?"

(She'd changed her surname when they'd gotten married, of course – but that wasn't going to stop Kansuke from addressing her as Uehara, certainly not while they were on duty.

Yui personally agreed that having both a Yamato-keibu and a Yamato-keiji in the same department was just asking for trouble, which was why she still introduced herself as Uehara even when her reports were filed as _Yamato Yui_.

It helped that the Nagano prefectural police was a relatively tight-knit group despite its size. Most people already knew Yui from her first stint on the force and were used to addressing her as Uehara anyway, though that had led to several interesting moments with new officers who'd heard and believed the increasingly outrageous rumours at the Academy grapevine about Kansuke.

Not that he ever did anything to discourage those rumours, though.)

Kansuke's holding a letter in his right hand, though the angle means that only the two of them can see what's written on it. "Explain why I found this on my desk five minutes ago," he says, sounding calmer than he did earlier, at least by his standards.

Yui blinks, before feeling her face heat slightly when she recognises her own handwriting. "Oh. That – I wasn't expecting you to see that until tomorrow."

He gives her a flat, unamused stare, which clearly says that _yes,_ he is still waiting for an explanation.

"Can we discuss this somewhere private?" she asks instead, taking the letter from him and sliding it into her own suit pocket.

Kansuke doesn't even reply before heading to the nearest available conference room, and Yui feels the attention of the office on them as she follows him inside, curious or apprehensive in turn.

She ignores it, closing the door behind them before pulling out two chairs to face each other.

"I _told_ you – " there's a note of irritation in Kansuke's voice, only topped by the disdainful look he directs at the chairs, " – my leg is perfectly _fine_ , I don't need to sit while having a discussion."

"It's not about your leg," Yui says, careful to keep her own voice neutral as she flicks on the light switch and closes the blinds.

(She loves Kan-chan, she really does, but _goodness_ if the man can't be a little too stubborn for his own good sometimes.)

When he still looks like he's about to argue, Yui walks over and takes one of the chairs herself. "Sit. This isn't up for debate."

Kansuke, because he often forgets that he isn't the only one who can pull off the no-nonsense tone in this relationship, sits immediately – even though it's followed by a scowl at her one second later. "Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you," Yui answers, which causes the expression on his face to shift from annoyance to genuine concern.

Unsurprising, since she _is_ blatantly stalling, after all.

Yui sighs, and takes out the letter again. "Figures, the one day I don't have to nag you about the paperwork…"

She says it half under her breath, but he hears anyway. "So you decided to submit a request for _desk duty_ just to see if I was paying attention? You better have a more sensible reason than that, Yui."

And Yui wants to tell him, she really does, but the words are all stuck voiceless in her throat –

– then she finds the letter being taken from her hands and laid on the conference table beside them.

Before she can object, Kansuke nudges his own chair forward with the crutch until they're knee to knee.

"Come on, what is it?" he asks, peering into her face – their height difference is reduced even further when they're both sitting down like this, but she appreciates the gesture either way, the warmth visible in his expression helping her find her next words.

"I was planning to tell you this tonight, but…" Yui takes a deep breath, and tells herself _no more stalling_. "Kan-chan, I'm pregnant."

.

(It's silly, but Yui will later wish that she'd thought to record the moment on camera.)

.

(Morofushi-keibu sends her a message several hours after that simply reads _Congratulations, Yamato-keiji_ – though if Kan-chan's virulent cursing at his own handphone is anything to go by, she's glad that it didn't say anything more.)

.

.

 **END**

.

 _wikipedia says that Japan requires married couples to take one of the spouses' surnames. no idea on their policy regarding relationships in the police force, but suspension of disbelief ftw._

 _also I literally stared at this in total loss after receiving it tbh_ _because HOW DOES ONE ROMANCE_ _but it didn't turn out as bad as expected? wow_


End file.
